The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies that include mateable plug and receptacle connectors, and more particularly, to such connector assemblies that are configured to reduce crosstalk and/or reduce return loss.
In the electronics industry, and in particular the telecommunications industry, there are increasing trends toward smaller electrical connectors and electrical connectors that can accommodate faster transmission speeds. In some cases, when electrical connectors are made smaller, the conductive pathways are brought closer to each other thereby increasing the electromagnetic coupling between the conductive pathways. An increase in electromagnetic coupling may generate unwanted noise or crosstalk that negatively affects the performance of the electrical connector.
Some conventional connector assemblies include a plug connector that is configured to be inserted into and pluggably engage a receptacle connector. In one such connector assembly, a plug connector includes a pluggable board substrate having a rectangular, printed-circuit-board (PCB) body with plug contacts. When the board substrate is inserted into a cavity of a receptacle connector, the board substrate engages mating contacts of the receptacle connector. The mating contacts electrically engage the plug contacts of the plug connector to establish a communicative connection. However, the board substrate of the plug connector may have limited capabilities for reducing unwanted crosstalk and/or for reducing return loss.
Accordingly, there is a need for connector assemblies and plug connectors having pluggable board substrates that are configured to at least one of reduce crosstalk and reduce return loss.